


Pet shelter commercial

by Historymaker99



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Dan and phil are watching tv when the aspca commercial comes on and dan comforts phil.





	Pet shelter commercial

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never seen this commercial it's pretty much the saddest commercial you'll ever see just look up aspca commercial in the arms of the angel on YouTube it's so freaking sad!

Dan and phil are relaxing on the couch snuggled together watching tv when suddenly it cuts back to commercials. 

“Phil I'll be right back with some more popcorn” dan says unwrapping himself from phils arms so he could get up off of the couch. “Well hurry back then dan” phil says with a chuckle and a smile. 

Dan puts a fresh bag of popcorn in the microwave and pushes the buttons to start up the microwave when suddenly he freezes as he hears sniffles coming from the living room.

Without waiting for the popcorn to finish he runs back into the other room to see phil hastily wiping tears from his eyes. “Phil what's wrong” dan cooes softly as he walks over to his boyfriend. “J-just something stupid dan nothing for you to worry about”. “Phil you're crying I have every reason to be worried now tell me what happened”.

Phil sighs. “I-it was that stupid commercial again you know that aspca commercial with the sad puppies and kittens with that song the arms of the angel playing in the background”.

Dan pulls phil into his arms. “Hey it's okay phil I don't know anyone who doesn't cry at that bloody commercial it's heart wrenching for god's sake”. “Listen I'm going to go back into the kitchen and get our popcorn and when I get back we'll snuggle some more and continue watching our movie sound good”? Phil smiled weakly. “Yeah that does sound good thank you dan”. “You're more than welcome phil”.

Dan walks into the kitchen and grabs a large bowl from the cabinet and then he removes the bag of popcorn from the microwave and he shakes the popcorn from the bag into the bowl.

“I'm back” dan says walking over to the couch and plopping himself beside phil and sets the popcorn bowl on his lap and then he pulls phil into his side with his arm wrapped around phils shoulder.

“When we move houses we we saving one of those animals you can count on that” phil says. “No animal deserves to be treated like that”. Dan smiles at phils big heart. “Yes we are”. “I love you bear you always know what to say” phil says. “I love you as well lion”.


End file.
